


The saddest day of my life AKA my wedding

by Fifilarroo



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I like it, Louis not happy either, Multi, No Smut, Wedding, but then they're both happy so it's fine, harrys not happy, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifilarroo/pseuds/Fifilarroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's getting married. <br/>Harry doesn't want to get married. <br/>Louis doesn't want him to get married either. <br/>But you can't blame them for not knowing what each other thought. For one thing they weren't mind readers. Also you have to take into account they hadn't seen each other in 8 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The saddest day of my life AKA my wedding

Harry's getting married.   
Harry doesn't want to get married.   
Louis doesn't want him to get married either.   
But you can't blame them for not knowing what each other thought. For one thing they weren't mind readers. Also you have to take into account they hadn't seen each other in 8 years. 

________

 

Harry slides into his suit jacket, he turns to zayn to do up his bow tie. He turns to nick to style his hair. He bends over to tie his shoe lace but ends up sitting down and sobbing into his knees. Liam, zayn and nick stand there and soothe him and tell him it won't be that bad. 

________

 

Louis wakes up on Saturday to the sound of his phone buzzing. He glances at the clock and picks up his phone. 

"What the fuck! It's six in the morning Niall."  
"Louis... Harry's getting married. To Georgia." Louis freezes. Georgia is the perfect girl. She's rich, she's beautiful, she's kind, she good at making friends, she's also the biggest bitch on the planet. "No no no no no. No Harry wouldn't want to marry her no."  
"Well it's not like he had much choice! Louis I know that you're sad but it's your own fault you said no /three/ times! What, did you expect him to just wait around? It's been his life long dream to get married and have kids."  
"I know... But I think I'm ready now."  
"Wait, what do you mean Louis?"  
"I'm ready to marry him, and have kids with him, I'm ready to make a full commitment Niall."  
"Louis if you're just saying that and you break his heart again I will fucking-"  
"Niall I'm not just saying that. If he doesn't want to he can say no and go marry /Georgia./ what time does the wedding start?"  
"12." Niall sighed before hanging up.

Louis had a lot to do. 

______

 

Harry wiped his face with a tissue that had been offered. "Harry, you know you don't have to go through with this mate." Harry sniffled. "Zayn, everyone's already here, we've paid the wedding, both our families are out there." Harry stated numbly. "Yeah, and all the people who matter won't give a shit."  
"Zayn, no one else wants to marry me! Who would? Georgia's knows what she's talking about, I'm fat, ugly, slow, I don't pay her enough attention." Zayn looked furious. "Just because Louis didn't want to marry you doesn't mean no one good will! Georgia's wrong!" Harry stood up and grabbed zayn by the collar. "Don't bring Louis into this."  
"What because you're scared you'll change your mind about that bitch?" Harry sobbed and collapsed back into the chair. "Yes zayn."  
"Oh." Zayn said when he realised he was serious. Harry really didn't want to marry Georgia. He still wanted Louis. He would always want Louis. 

______

 

Louis scrambled out of bed and dug around at the bottom of his wardrobe until he found his slightly rumpled suit. It would have to do. 

_______

 

Nick sorted Harry's hair out again, everyone was quiet. Harry silently let the tears slip down his face. 

_______

 

Louis drew up to the shop. 

 

_______

 

Harry stepped outside after splashing his face with water and making himself look presentable. Nick patted him on the back and Liam nodded sympathetically. "You'll be alright mate." Whispered zayn as Harry slipped on a fake smile that didn't reach anywhere near his eyes. 

He greeted guests and then the wedding started. 

He waited at the front. The Georgia walked in. She looked beautiful. Bright red lipstick, matching nail polish. Her wedding dress was white edging into red diamantés until you reached the trail where the fabric became red and she was clutching a deep red rose to her chest. 

Harry didn't see any of this. He saw a beast who had ripped his heart out with her teeth and held it in her claws. Her trail soaked in his blood. He had a rather vivid imagination. 

She arrived at the front and her father removed her from his arm. She flashed her fangs at harry in what he thought was an attempt at a smile. Harry held her hand and the priest started talking about commitment and love and Harry felt cold inside. 

_______

 

Louis pulled away from the shop and raced to the church. 

_______

 

Then the priest got to the I do's. "Georgia agatha miles. Do you take Harry Edward styles to be you lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."

_______

Louis opened the door and fell out of the car. 

_______

 

"Harry Edward styles. Do you take Georgia agatha miles do be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do." Harry choked out, eyes shining with unshed tears. "You may no-" the door crashed open. "I object!" Came Louis' cry at the back of the church. Everyone turned around. The people that represented Georgia's side of the room wearing expressions of shock and disgust. Harry's side you looked happy or humoured or confused. "You can't. He already said I do." She grinned smugly. "Piss off." Harry said, Georgia gasped, as did her family. "He hasn't signed the FUCKING CONTRACT YET!!" Now everyone gasped except Harry, Liam, zayn and Niall. Harry smiled, for real. 

"Harry Edward Styles. Last time I saw you I was a complete idiot. I wasn't ready, I was scared, I said no. But I know I love you, always have always will. So what is there to be scared of? Harry styles I want have your babies. Or adopt them or however you want to go about it. So.. Harry Edward styles... Will you marry me?" More gasps of outrage from Georgia's side and aw's and touched tears from Harry's side. Harry smiled even brighter. "Hell fucking yeah!" Georgia shrieked and he ran into Louis' arms. Georgia tried to run after him and most likely pummel him into the ground. Unfortunately for her Gemma stepped in and punched her square in the face. Zayn cheered as did Niall. Georgia's family started shouting but by then harry already had a new ring on his finger, his old one tossed to the ground and Louis and Harry had left. To go back to their apartment. 

_______

 

That night they made love and they were married a month later. 

Louis bought a new suit and Harry bought one as well after burning his previous one. He got one 3 sizes bigger than his last one. Georgia had always said he was too fat and made him purge. He rolled up the sleeves. Georgia had made him have longer ones to cover his tattoos. He didn't wear a tie. Georgia had made him wear one. It was a small outdoor event. Georgia had wanted a big church wedding. And Louis wore a black tux with no red lip stick or matching nail varnish. He held a white Lilly in his hand and smiled sweetly. Every one was happy about the wedding and all in all it was the complete opposite of Harry and Georgia's wedding. Zayn, Liam and Niall smiled. Harry did his own hair. Nick stood in the front pew next to Liam. And Harry's family were happy too. 

When Harry and Louis said I do and kissed. It was what it was supposed to be, the best day of their lives.


End file.
